Life is like Bubble tea: countless possibilities
by Kishara-Hime
Summary: A series of Tadashi/OC drabbles before and after the fire (which he survived). Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own OC (Boba)
1. Never let anyone get you down

Tadashi stared long a hard at his reflection, with the mirror in hand as he sat on the edge of his bed. His right hand lifted while the left held the glass, he lightly touched the scarred skin with his fingertips. The scars from the fire ran down most of his right side, including his face, the only thing that really got away was parts his lower torso and upper leg…

" _That poor boy"_

" _I wonder what happened"_

" _Hey mommy, why does he look like that" "Now now sweetie, it's not polite to stare, or point…"_

" _FREAK"_

" _NICE FACE"_

All the eyes of sympathy, pity, all the comments and jeers made him feel lower and lower just when he thought he couldn't get any lower…

The elder Yamada son let out a heavy sigh before placing the mirror back on his bedside table and his eyes caught the picture frame on top which soon found itself replacing the mirror originally in his hands. He glanced at the picture; it was him and his Boba. She was early kissing his cheek as his expression held a raised eyebrow with a half-smile on his lips.

Boba…

Boba, was probably the love of his life (granted he was only in uni). Her odd eyes which captured his monotone ones—hers, one bright blue and the other a chocolate brown, long jet black hair with side swept bangs. In a way she resembled her older sister, Gogo, quite a bit, save for her eyes and hairstyle.  
He had been thinking about her a lot lately, ever since he got discharged from the hospital. Her, him… The both of them together… How could he expect her to stay with him after this, when he could barely look at his own reflection and him expect her to do it every time. The difference was, he could put down the mirror but she was stuck with him until she went away…

He let out another deep sigh as fell back onto the bed placing his arm over his eyes, his fingers loosening on the picture frame _"Maybe it's time I let her go…"_ after all he couldn't be selfish. She was beautiful, in every way; he couldn't force her to be with him…

"Tadashi! Are you up here? Oh there you are—what's up?" Boba knew her boyfriend well enough to know something wasn't right… She walked over to the bed and saw him sit up, he gave her a quick glance only to look down into his lap again…Yeah, something was definitely not right.

She sat beside him with a concerned expression and leaned forward in hopes to coax him into facing her "Tadashi, talk to me" she lifted her hand to place on his cheek, turning his head to face her.

"We need to talk…" he was going to do it, he had to before he chickened out…

"Well I was the one to suggest that but alright" she let out a light hearted giggled however stopped as she realised her boyfriend wasn't so much in a joking mood…

He just had to do it, quick and fast "I think we should break up" there…He did it…

"What?" it came out like a broken whisper, as she felt her cheeks begin to warm and tears beginning to form…

"I think we should break up…" he couldn't look at her again after saying it for the second time. The first time was hard enough and it got worse when he saw how she was about to begin crying…

"What's this about Tadashi?" she ran all the memories of their past through her mind, trying to pick something out that she may have did or said that could have upset him…Even small things that may have accumulated…

"You deserve better, Zhen-zhu…Not someone like me…" Tadashi never used her birth name, not ever since Fred gave her the name Boba…

"Wait, is this about your scars?" the feeling of crying subsided as she noticed show he turned away from her as she mentioned it "It is…Tadashi YOU IDIOT!"

"Wha—"

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK. AND YOU DON'T GET TO BREAK UP WITH ME FOR SOMETHING SO DUMB. BUT I SHOULD BREAK UP WITH YOU FOR BEING SO DUMB, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART TADASHI" by the end of her rant she was panting angrily, as a new set of tears, this time of aggravation began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"HOW IS THIS BEING DUMB?! WHY SHOULD I FORCE YOU TO BE WITH ME WHEN I'M A MONSTER" now it was his turn to be angry. He was just trying to do the right thing and she was just throwing it all back in his face?!

"Your looks don't determine who you are Tadashi, it's your actions" she moved over to sit on his lap, facing him, her legs bent on either side of his waist, pretty much straddling him, but it was the only way to make sure he couldn't turn away from her again.

"Dashi, look at me" she took both his cheeks into her hands and looked straight at him in the eyes "To me you could never be a monster, no matter what you look like, and if you think you're forcing me to stay with you, you're wrong, and I don't think you could ever be more wrong. No one forces me to do anything I don't want to do and there's nothing more that I want than is to be with you"

He could only see sincerity mixed with love in her eyes… Why didn't he notice it until now that her feelings never changed? He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as the feeling of relief washed over the both of them. If Tadashi was honest, he didn't really know what he was going to do after he broke up with her…

They finally separated only to stare into each other's eyes "Tadashi…"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever break up with me again, I'll hurt you" she spoke as if daring him to try, with a frown on her face before breaking out into a happy smile and she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

He was a little frightened of her for a second, and it was at times like this that Gogo would say 'woman up!' so he let himself fall back onto the bed and bringing her with him causing her to squeal and then both of them to then laugh.

"I love you, you know that Boba?" he declared, keeping an arm around her

"The best Boba has—" she began

"A Dash of love" he finished…

"I'll let you in on a secret" she offered, drawing patterns on his covered chest

"Hm?" he replied, curiosity peaked.

"When we first met, I had the biggest crush on you" she giggled a little embarrassed she just admitted it but ah well, her boyfriend was in need of a little ego boosting.

"Oh really?" he felt his chest swell a little knowing this

"Yep~ Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't your looks that drew me in the most, though I do admit you are really handsome…It was your intelligence and what you were putting it toward, I found it so sweet and you were so nice toward me without expecting anything in return" she hid her face into his neck, hiding away, before she was only a little embarrassed but now she just confessed how much of a fangirl she sort of was for him.

"How come you never said anything?" he remembered trying to figure out if there was anything between them or if it was possible. It was hard because every time he thought she liked him, she'd suddenly do something to make him think 'oh…wait, she's just being friendly'

"Well you were one of my big sister's best friends and you're actually surrounded by a lot of pretty girls, so I thought you'd never have any interest in me" she pouted, bringing one of her hands up to play with his hair.

"I guess we were both wrong huh?" his mirrored her action and moved his other hand that wasn't around her waist on top of her head, beginning to stroke her hair.

"Yep~"


	2. Boba with a dash of love

Tadashi stared long a hard at his reflection, with the mirror in hand as he sat on the edge of his bed. His right hand lifted while the left held the glass, he lightly touched the scarred skin with his fingertips. The scars from the fire ran down most of his right side, including his face, the only thing that really got away was parts his lower torso and upper leg…

" _That poor boy"_

" _I wonder what happened"_

" _Hey mommy, why does he look like that" "Now now sweetie, it's not polite to stare, or point…"_

" _FREAK"_

" _NICE FACE"_

All the eyes of sympathy, pity, all the comments and jeers made him feel lower and lower just when he thought he couldn't get any lower…

The elder Yamada son let out a heavy sigh before placing the mirror back on his bedside table and his eyes caught the picture frame on top which soon found itself replacing the mirror originally in his hands. He glanced at the picture; it was him and his Boba. She was early kissing his cheek as his expression held a raised eyebrow with a half-smile on his lips.

Boba…

Boba, was probably the love of his life (granted he was only in uni). Her odd eyes which captured his monotone ones—hers, one bright blue and the other a chocolate brown, long jet black hair with side swept bangs. In a way she resembled her older sister, Gogo, quite a bit, save for her eyes and hairstyle.  
He had been thinking about her a lot lately, ever since he got discharged from the hospital. Her, him… The both of them together… How could he expect her to stay with him after this, when he could barely look at his own reflection and him expect her to do it every time. The difference was, he could put down the mirror but she was stuck with him until she went away…

He let out another deep sigh as fell back onto the bed placing his arm over his eyes, his fingers loosening on the picture frame _"Maybe it's time I let her go…"_ after all he couldn't be selfish. She was beautiful, in every way; he couldn't force her to be with him…

"Tadashi! Are you up here? Oh there you are—what's up?" Boba knew her boyfriend well enough to know something wasn't right… She walked over to the bed and saw him sit up, he gave her a quick glance only to look down into his lap again…Yeah, something was definitely not right.

She sat beside him with a concerned expression and leaned forward in hopes to coax him into facing her "Tadashi, talk to me" she lifted her hand to place on his cheek, turning his head to face her.

"We need to talk…" he was going to do it, he had to before he chickened out…

"Well I was the one to suggest that but alright" she let out a light hearted giggled however stopped as she realised her boyfriend wasn't so much in a joking mood…

He just had to do it, quick and fast "I think we should break up" there…He did it…

"What?" it came out like a broken whisper, as she felt her cheeks begin to warm and tears beginning to form…

"I think we should break up…" he couldn't look at her again after saying it for the second time. The first time was hard enough and it got worse when he saw how she was about to begin crying…

"What's this about Tadashi?" she ran all the memories of their past through her mind, trying to pick something out that she may have did or said that could have upset him…Even small things that may have accumulated…

"You deserve better, Zhen-zhu…Not someone like me…" Tadashi never used her birth name, not ever since Fred gave her the name Boba…

"Wait, is this about your scars?" the feeling of crying subsided as she noticed show he turned away from her as she mentioned it "It is…Tadashi YOU IDIOT!"

"Wha—"

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK. AND YOU DON'T GET TO BREAK UP WITH ME FOR SOMETHING SO DUMB. BUT I SHOULD BREAK UP WITH YOU FOR BEING SO DUMB, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART TADASHI" by the end of her rant she was panting angrily, as a new set of tears, this time of aggravation began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"HOW IS THIS BEING DUMB?! WHY SHOULD I FORCE YOU TO BE WITH ME WHEN I'M A MONSTER" now it was his turn to be angry. He was just trying to do the right thing and she was just throwing it all back in his face?!

"Your looks don't determine who you are Tadashi, it's your actions" she moved over to sit on his lap, facing him, her legs bent on either side of his waist, pretty much straddling him, but it was the only way to make sure he couldn't turn away from her again.

"Dashi, look at me" she took both his cheeks into her hands and looked straight at him in the eyes "To me you could never be a monster, no matter what you look like, and if you think you're forcing me to stay with you, you're wrong, and I don't think you could ever be more wrong. No one forces me to do anything I don't want to do and there's nothing more that I want than is to be with you"

He could only see sincerity mixed with love in her eyes… Why didn't he notice it until now that her feelings never changed? He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as the feeling of relief washed over the both of them. If Tadashi was honest, he didn't really know what he was going to do after he broke up with her…

They finally separated only to stare into each other's eyes "Tadashi…"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever break up with me again, I'll hurt you" she spoke as if daring him to try, with a frown on her face before breaking out into a happy smile and she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

He was a little frightened of her for a second, and it was at times like this that Gogo would say 'woman up!' so he let himself fall back onto the bed and bringing her with him causing her to squeal and then both of them to then laugh.

"I love you, you know that Boba?" he declared, keeping an arm around her

"The best Boba has—" she began

"A Dash of love" he finished…

"I'll let you in on a secret" she offered, drawing patterns on his covered chest

"Hm?" he replied, curiosity peaked.

"When we first met, I had the biggest crush on you" she giggled a little embarrassed she just admitted it but ah well, her boyfriend was in need of a little ego boosting.

"Oh really?" he felt his chest swell a little knowing this

"Yep~ Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't your looks that drew me in the most, though I do admit you are really handsome…It was your intelligence and what you were putting it toward, I found it so sweet and you were so nice toward me without expecting anything in return" she hid her face into his neck, hiding away, before she was only a little embarrassed but now she just confessed how much of a fangirl she sort of was for him.

"How come you never said anything?" he remembered trying to figure out if there was anything between them or if it was possible. It was hard because every time he thought she liked him, she'd suddenly do something to make him think 'oh…wait, she's just being friendly'

"Well you were one of my big sister's best friends and you're actually surrounded by a lot of pretty girls, so I thought you'd never have any interest in me" she pouted, bringing one of her hands up to play with his hair.

"I guess we were both wrong huh?" his mirrored her action and moved his other hand that wasn't around her waist on top of her head, beginning to stroke her hair.

"Yep~"


End file.
